


If I Run It's Not Enough/無處可逃

by notthechosenone



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Introspection, Lack of Communication, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthechosenone/pseuds/notthechosenone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary：貪婪、情慾是定義Napoleon Solo的兩大原罪，而Illya Kuryakin總是有辦法精確地喚起深沉在Napoleon心底，令他無從招架的慾望。用的是他堅韌的目光和稜角鮮明的下巴。Kuryakin像個希臘雕像般美麗且高深莫測，而從沒有一件藝術品是經過Napoleon之手，還能不被玷汙地完好離開。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If I Run It's Not Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673732) by [Ingu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingu/pseuds/Ingu). 



他的興趣，Napoleon這樣告訴自己，是純學術性地。

 

Napoleon向來以讀懂人心自豪，但無論他多努力，Illya Kuryakin仍舊是團謎。太暴力無法以溫柔稱之、用野蠻來衡量又過於纖細，這男人就是個活生生會走路的矛盾體，是Napoleon急於想解開的結。找出Red Peril的極限去輾壓比Napoleon想像中的還有挑戰性，他對此以熱情迎戰。

 

舉例來說，Gaby就有辦法帶出Illya的軟肋，像是戲弄的笑、一個不經意的觸碰，有時光她的存在就有辦法攫住Illya的注意力。俄國人看著Gaby時眼神中透出的微小恐懼只出現在其他人面對動物寶寶時，當他讓Gaby免於又一次的危難時，眼中則會閃著自滿的成就感。

 

換做是Napoleon，Illya的眼神是嚴厲和冷靜的規劃，當Napleoon戳到正確的點時用像隻被冒犯地貓般炸毛。他們的友情－他們 **的確** 成為了朋友，由不可避免地夥伴關係衍伸而來。－看起來隨時都岌岌可危。

 

這股餵養著Napoleon的感覺不是忌妒。自開始同夥後，認為Illya在沒有危及生命危險的狀況下，會比較偏好Ms.Teller的陪伴勝過Napoleon的想法雖只是臆測，但大部分的時候Napoleon覺得自己感受到Illya對他毫不掩飾的敵意，其他時候，除了突然變成一個可愛的黑髮女子外，他實在想不到還有什麼辦法讓Illya注意到自己的存在。

 

最重要的是，Napoleon好奇是否只有奇蹟發生，他才有辦法從高挑男子身上得到一絲溫柔。

  
  


－

 

貪婪、情慾是定義Napoleon Solo的兩大原罪，而Illya Kuryakin總是有辦法精確地喚起深沉在Napoleon心底，令他無從招架的慾望。用的是他堅韌的目光和稜角鮮明的下巴。Kuryakin像個希臘雕像般美麗且高深莫測，而從沒有一件藝術品是經過Napoleon之手，還能不被玷汙地完好離開。

 

把一個俄國人勾上床不難。比起震驚，Illya更像是被Napoleon從揶揄進展到明目張膽的調戲給搞混了。當俄國人終於意識到Napoelon的目的時，他用自己高深莫測、充滿防衛性的眼神看著Napoleon，久到美國人都要開始懷疑他是不是把Illya給搞壞了。

 

但接著Illya向前把他拉入一個吻，然後Napoleon的懷疑融散消盡。

 

－

 

和Illya做愛，結果跟Napoleon所預想的一模一樣，事實上，要不去想像還挺難的呢。特別是當俄國人用那雙藍的驚人的眼睛盯著他瞧， 用低音磁性的嗓音叫他Cowboy，量身定做的西裝則襯出他修長的身軀。Illya做起愛來和他打架一樣，專注且精準，讓Napoleon在性事後的餘韻時不禁懷疑，他是不是有針對做愛被訓練過。

 

他們第一晚完事後，另一個男人從床上爬起來著衣並離去，只留下透過肩膀看向他的一瞥。隔天早上Illya表現一如平往，就好像他們幾小時前沒有以更加親密的方式熟悉彼此般。不是說Napoleon在期待Illya開始對是否愛上他這件事游移，或被始終亂棄的歇斯底里什麼的，但是對方沒事般的表現的確有點傷他自尊。

 

自有記憶以來，Napoleon第一次感到內心如此空虛。

 

—

  
  


隔天晚上他帶了個女服務員回房，是在Napoleon離去時剛好下晚班的金髮女郎。他向她耳語說你的藍眼睛是我前所未見的美，她為這俗套的情話咯咯笑然後用同樣的稱讚回敬Napoleon，夜晚被愉悅攪和成泥。

 

他的成功讓自己從Illya昨晚冷淡的離去中稍稍平復一些，隔天早晨，Illya的表情不可莫測而Gaby調侃他的風流，Napoleon沒放注意力在她身上，目光早已盯上獨自坐在咖啡聽的褐髮美人身上。

 

在任務結束前他又多睡了兩個女人，Waverly稱讚他們幹的好，接著有其他的城市需要他們的幫助。

 

日子繼續過下去。

 

—

 

他沒有停止跟Illya調情，這男人像是衝到車燈前的麋鹿一般的反應和緊繃的沮喪實在是太令人欲罷不能，Napoleon沒辦法就這樣輕易放棄。但當第二次性發生時Napoleon的確為之眩迷。

 

公平來說，Napoleon覺得要把最後一步怪給那瓶上好的陳年威士忌，要不他只會透過酒杯看著弓在對頭椅子裡的Illya。當Napoleon把手放上Illya雙肩，指節埋入奶金色的短髮找尋柔軟點時，Illya並沒有把他推開或給他一拳，而是依偎著他的碰觸。他允許Napoleon的手指比劃他下巴的稜角，當Napoleon前傾吻上去時，Illya熱情地回應。

 

Napoleon在想讓西洋棋國手放棄未結束的局是不是也能算上一種成就。

 

—

 

這在布宜諾斯艾利斯又發生了一次，還有墨爾本、大阪跟孟買、以及埃及跟澳洲中間的某處。Napoleon驚訝地發現自己開始解析Illya的肢體語言，對了解Illya的人來說看穿俄國人拘謹的舉動並不難：手指的抽動、多流連一秒的目光和開口前一瞬的遲疑都悄悄將他的情緒洩出，而最重要是，他對Napoleon的慾望。

 

不令人驚訝地，Illya，作為最好的探員之一，同樣也知道怎麼看穿Napoleon。Illya似乎就是有辦法立即察覺Napoleon轉到他身上的思緒，無論後者當下在跟那個女人調情。其他晚上當慾望在體內啃蝕到令人無法忍受時，Illya會帶著酒杯跟一瓶蘇格蘭威士忌出現在他房門口，如同令人無法抗拒的美夢。Napoleon不確定是什麼維持著他倆的關係，有可能因為Illya有辦法從中得出比Napoleon願意展現還要多的東西，但跟Illya做愛實在是太過美好，所以Napoleon決定讓自己的懷疑隨風逝去。

 

—

 

任務中Illya跟Napoleon無瑕疵地與對方契合，Napoleon的陰對上Illya的陽，經驗與技巧的完美平衡。Illya敏銳的觀察力和打鬥的經驗彌補了Napoleon體力活上的不足，相對的Napoleon的魅力與巧手幫他們度過不少一人無法成就的難關。

 

在床上依舊，而Napoleon是那個貪婪的主動方，不知怎的，他就是無法滿足於Illya的唇，他的味道還有兩人身軀貼合的緊緻感。Napoleon是把Illya壓上床，將Illya的手制在頭頂，讓皮膚擦出漂亮紫紅色的那位。他讓兩人臀部緊靠，享受著用不同方法從俄國間諜口中壓榨出所有可口的呻吟。Napoleon用自己的經驗豐富為底，吼出的每一聲耳語都像是龍守衛財寶的低嚎。

 

Illya相對的是守住兩人節奏的那位，收緊Napoleon的韁繩以免發展太過，撫摸Napoleon使他分心，卻吻的緩慢又飢渴，另Napoleon無可自拔地深陷。Illya的在性事中的耐心令人生厭，不管他雙膝是跪在地上還是被推在牆邊。

 

他就是能只用一個嘲笑、或挑起的眉毛釣上Napoleon去挑戰他原先自己都預期不到的事，天藍色眼睛裡燃起的火將Napoleon呼吸必須的氧氣燃燒殆盡。

 

這很不專業，Napoleon想，根本一團混亂。

 

這 **棒極了** 。

 

—

 

有一次他們從地下碉堡脫出時，—靠的是的巧妙的團隊合作，涵蓋鬥智跟爆炸。—Napoleon開玩笑說他們使對方完美。Illya用一種混著同情跟憐愛的奇怪眼神看著他，Napoleon發現自己正在墜落，好奇為什麼肚子裡會沈著罪惡感的重量。

 

—

 

在喀布爾，Napoleon帶上床的女人結果是他們被派去調查的集團首腦，當Napoleon終於注意到這件事的時候，他人在黑暗的地牢內，被綁在椅子上頭，他諷刺地想起自己跟Peril第一次共事的那場任務。他意識到也許比起誘惑者，他更像是被誘惑的那方。他本來要、 **應該要** 留點智商然後多注意自己的飲料，而不是關注在被燭光照耀的鑽石耳環，或是她光裸的脖頸曲線。Gaby有警告做過這女人在外有毒蠍般的名聲，更何提她一長串消失的前配偶名單。

 

但這些敘述只加深了Napoleon對她的興趣，女人的身影在他眼前模糊，然後Napoleon失去了意識。

 

他們對他施虐，沒有重到會造成永久傷害，當Illya三小時後帶著驚慌出現，用顫抖的手解開Napoleon的束縛時，他們不約而同地忽略了那個明顯的玩笑。Illya舉起不同東西殘暴地重擊敵人，Napoleon從沒看過他這副樣子。從他們一路打出大樓，到和Gaby與逃跑用車會合後，都沒有人提及Napoleon一開始被抓住的原因。

 

當晚他親吻Illya，把他顫抖的手指壓上自己肌膚，Napoleon閉上眼睛告訴自己這只是另一場性愛，他跟Illya之間沒有被任何牽絆繫住，這樣才對，他們兩個相互配合的多好啊。他 **不想** 去看Illya堅毅的眼神融成流水、 **不想** 去注意Illya的眼神在他倆分離時是如何追逐他的唇、他是如此小心地觸碰Napoleon，好像他是什麼珍貴的，讓俄國人不計代價保護的人。

 

但Illya在他身下軟化的樣子實在是太令人屏息，Napoleon只得慌亂地將理解偽裝成慾望。

 

—

 

如果生命是公平的話，Illya會跟Gaby在一起。

 

在那個世界他們兩個都會比較開心，Gaby年輕、精煉，她的強韌使她免於被發生在身上的慘劇撕裂，除此之外，她的純真就像是滴在海水裡的鮮血般招來大把的鯊魚，Illya原本能成她的保護者，Gaby和他的良知，像是馴服野獸的純真少女。

 

這是Napoleon能想像到在現實生活中發生最好的事情了，可惜的是生命很少跟著漂亮的劇本走。隨著時間過去，先是幾周、在是幾個月，他們一同完成的任務數超過Napoleon手指能數出來的量。Illya跟Gaby沒有接吻，Gaby也沒有靠上俄國人，在俄國間諜跟德國特務間所有的調情與羅曼蒂克轉化成鈍鈍的兄妹情誼。

 

Napoleon有時候會想也許他該為整件事負責，如果他沒有在他倆有曖昧情愫的時候當個煞風景的混帳，如果他勾引Illya花的心力只有現在的一半認真，也許現在仍讓Illya流連忘返的還是Gaby。但感到羞愧或後悔向來不是他所選擇成為的男人擁有的美德，它們屬於那個更年幼、誠實的他的部分、是被他為了滿足物慾衝動交易出去的籌碼。

 

Illya的上司應該要警告他如何應對像Napoleon的男人，或也許他們的確警告了，而是Illya的躁進讓他把自己和入這樣的麻煩中。


	2. Chapter 2

 

一天早上，Napoleon全裸的在阿姆斯特丹醒來，他背頂著Illya的胸膛，俄國人的手環著他的腰。那天早上在睡意纏綿下，Napoleon向他的夥伴懷中畏近，近到兩人中間一點空隙也沒，他在Illya的雙臂間，手指畫著他的唇的線條。那天早上，Napoleon的意識浮在雲端，發現自己居然希望這一刻能就這樣延展至永恆。

 

 

接著風雨狂做，Napoleon鎮然張開雙眼，腦內警報狂響。

 

 

不滿意於Napoleon的動靜，Illya加深了這個擁抱，鼻子埋進他的脖頸肩，用俄文咕噥一些Napoleon聽不出來的玩意兒。

 

 

幾分鐘前的那股暖胸的情緒、輕飄飄的感覺全部都不太對。Napoleon這麼想，Illya手臂的重量，他睡意迷茫的大腦居然覺得這很舒服、是一種被保護的安全感。這些通通轉化成他心頭的枷鎖。

 

 

Napoleon咬緊牙關對抗從肚子內上升到喉嚨的恐懼泡泡。

 

 

這是個問題。

 

 

－

 

 

Napoleon在下周狠狠地審視自己，想找出在腦內晃蕩的情緒源頭，是睡眠使他脆弱嗎？還是是因為Illya？那個整個早晨都用軟趴趴的小狗眼神盯著他的Illya，有柔和的嘴唇與結實的手、在他耳邊親暱呢喃的Illya。Napoleon享受這個，同時也不。

 

 

Illya Kuryakin是個吸引人的男子，毋庸質疑，Napoleon為此性致高昂。先不提他的靈敏跟聰慧，俄國人下半身也是不容忽視的宏偉。有著奧林匹克選手的身材、俊秀的長相和勾人的雙目，這男人在各種語言上都只能用可口形容。Napoleon向來喜歡挑戰一切可口事物，而讓Red Peril每一瞬都離他如此接近是一場他的自律每戰必輸的仗。

 

 

性很簡單，性是他交易的媒介，Napoleon以此為籌碼下注換來與這矛盾的男子纏綿。一開始他以為自己中了頭獎，強行侵占了這個基本上一切都跟Napoleon對著幹的男人的喜愛。但現在他必須跟自己希望Illya時刻都在身邊的想法搏鬥，好奇是不是踏出了錯誤的一步。

 

 

去想Illya為他敞開(或反之，他為Illya張開腿)是一回事，但Napoleon發現自己開始注意俄國的作曲家、瀏覽書群想著Illya會不會喜歡、停在漂亮的棋組前度估著這作為禮物會不會合適，還是太資本主義了。如果Napoleon的大腦沒有一直拼湊Illya在他身邊的畫面；如果他的任性沒有喚起胃裡的暖和感的話，他說不定還有辦法假裝一切都只是對一個親近，私人朋友的關心。

 

 

這些習慣的生成是如此自然，直到他現在有意識地退後一步思考、審視全局時，才看出自己被削成了怎麼樣的形狀。

 

 

他發現上次與其他人共度夜晚是整整五週前的事了。

 

 

—

 

 

他強迫自己與Illya保持距離，把注意力轉到用故事與笑話和Gaby調情上。他非常不Napoleon地像個新手般支吾，平時的滑順背棄他而去，取而代之的是不熟悉的忸怩與在人前的尷尬。夜晚他專注在棋盤而非沈浸在他們平時會做的夜間活動上。Napoleon覺得Gaby需要更多徒手搏鬥的訓練，而決定將他大部分的時間都投入在教導她身上。

 

 

不消多久Illya就意識到Napoleon在幹嘛，俄國人沒有報備的消失了幾個小時，然後帶著滿臉傷痕淤青回來，Napoleon唯一做的是看著Gaby對那些傷心急。

 

 

Illya面無表情地坐在房間裡頭，就連在Gaby對傷口施加了太多壓力時眉頭也沒皺一下。Napoleon不小心捏碎了手裡那杯君度。

 

 

除了這個小插曲外，Illya意外平靜地接受了Napoleon無聲的拒絕。第二天晚上，Napoleon帶了飯店可愛的棕瞳櫃台服務生回房。

 

 

—

 

 

事情是這樣的，Napoleon不會去愛，不會墜入戀情，他墜入慾望，經常並愉悅地沈浸其中，他不是那種會去談情說愛的類型。誠實來說，Napoleon甚至不認為自己有依賴一個人到那種地步的能力。

 

 

慾望是他共舞已久的老朋友，是取與得的遊戲，而Napoleon早已把規則裡外摸清。Napoleon的戰利品們從沒有期待得到比一晚纏綿還要更多，離開常規炮友不應該如此困難，所以也沒理由當他看見Illya臉上閃過的受傷時，必須掘起嘴來好避免舊情話脫口而出。

 

 

—

 

 

沒有Illya的夜晚也沒不糟，Napoleon這麼告訴自己。他並不歡迎另一個男人就這樣佔據自己內心一角，但他仍預計一定程度的愧疚感，特別是當現在Illya幾乎不跟他講話。Napoleon確信在時間沖洗下，一切都將歸回原樣，也許Illya會接起溝通的線，他們畢竟還是夥伴，總沒辦法他在剩下幾年繼續忽略Napoleon的存在吧！

 

 

他們的合作依舊完美，Napoleon應該要為此感到放心，他倆照看彼此，如同過往契合無瑕不消溝通，只要一瞥就能全然理解對方。兩人一起擊倒無數敵人，一次次拯救世界陷於火海。

 

 

出於某些他自己都無法歸定的理由，Napoleon發現自己小小地希望他們可以有一次，不要這麼同步，這樣他就有藉口去——

 

 

去做什麼？

 

 

——

 

 

最終Napoleon鬆了一口氣，因為Illya開始跟他講話了。有時候他甚至會為Napoleon的打趣或迷人勾起嘴角。他們無法回到一開始的心靈相契，不過Napoleon想，這就足夠他走下去了。

 

 

但當他與一位紅捲髮的女人躺在都柏林飯店的床上時，Napoleon發現他喚不起平常的興趣，那天晚上唯一進占他腦袋的是Illya，是他們五個月前在同一間飯店溫存的時光，Illya在月光下露齒笑的淘氣，他平常無表情的裝甲在Napoleon將他壓上床的時候被卸的一乾二淨。回憶就像一把刀戳在他肋骨間，刺破肺臟讓他無法呼吸。全在這一瞬，渴望這男人的想法兇殘地啃食著他，這事從來沒有發生過。

 

 

他用靈巧的舌頭取悅了他的床伴，至少確保她在早晨離去前還是有享受到。

 

 

那股罪惡感揮之不去。

 

 

—

 

 

另一天他被Gaby攔住，地點在米蘭，這是暴風雨前難得留給他們平靜的幾個夜晚，Napoleon靠他魅力無阻礙地混進了晚宴，隔著窗盯著富有的女繼承人瞧，接著德國女孩穿著氣勢高昂的銀色晚禮服出現

 

 

『我們得談談，』她說，Napoleon能聽出她舌尖下壓著的怒火，『談談Illya，還有你怎麼對待他的。』

 

 

他那晚沒有機會勾任何人上床，Gaby離開前留給他一個十分強烈的建議。

 

 

『你必須自己弄清楚來。』

 

 

—

 

 

Napoleon辦不到，他無法就這樣大聲說出口。他不應該要畏懼任何事情，面對生死關頭幾乎是他的日常，被對他沒有興趣的男人或女人拒絕也不是什麼致命的事。但當他看著Illya時，恐懼堵住他的喉嚨，每每Napoleon想對他說什麼重要的事時，字句在出口前就乾涸在舌尖。

 

 

他可以再度邀Illya上床，Napoleon想，至少這是他有記憶以來最渴望的東西了。但另一部分的他知道如果Illya同意，他將永遠失去這個俄國人，他們將只會被困在某種不是愛，卻又不全是慾望的境界。

 

 

這 **不是** Napoleon想要的。

 

 

所以Napoleon，這個性格狡猾的像蛇，嘴甜膩危險如蠍，笑容比惡魔還要勾人的男子，讓自己在Illya面前縮小到不可思議的可笑，假裝他是除了自己以外誰也不在乎的野小孩。

 

 

日子照過。

 

 

下不了決定，最後竟也成了一種決定。

 

 

—

 

 

它們在洛杉磯執行一場近海任務，這次Napoleon記得解除主要警鈴，卻漏了備用的那個，當鈴聲大作時Illya憤懣地瞪了Napoleon一眼，後者也只能聳聳肩，露出他看起來最有歉意的笑容。

 

 

結果警鈴有沒有響其實並無差別，因為對方早就在等他們了。

 

 

隨著跟在屁股後頭的混亂，他們先是被包圍，然後被分散，兩人都獨自與看起來無止盡的敵人的纏鬥。在閃避兩個男人的一瞬，Illya離開了Napoleon的視線範圍。

 

 

如雨的槍聲與玻璃碎裂聲在室內炸開來，Napoleon轉頭，看見Illya踉蹌了下，身形在窗邊搖搖欲墜，然後從邊緣跌落。

 

 

時間在這一刻停住了，恐懼在Illya離開他目光所及之處時洗刷過他每一吋皮膚，下頭是個海灣，接著一聲落水的悶響從遠處傳來。在Napoleon體內深處最殘暴、致命的力量翻捲而出，他的攻擊者一點機會也沒。

 

 

他一抓到空檔就彈簧般地衝出，他覺得心臟擠到喉頭邊跳動，害怕用冰爪撕裂他的胸膛。後頭有人在叫囂跟槍枝上膛的聲音。Napoleon的腳步踩在混凝土地板上，窗戶殘骸離他越來越近。他毫不猶豫地縱身躍下，急迫地想要潛進不見底的水中。

 

 

他衝破海水表面，身後天空被Gaby設置的炸彈炸的燦爛，任務完成。

 

 

他不能失去Illya，Napoleon想著會不會一切都已經來不及了。他 **不能** 失去Illya，不能是Illya。

 

 －－－  
  
  
  
他很冷。Illya虛弱冰冷、而且沒有呼吸，Napoleon唯一能做的是咬住自己的狂亂，把Illya拖回岸邊。上一次Illya在破海而出後馬上就把水咳了出來；上一次Napoleon幾乎就要離開，任Illya死去；上一次好像有上輩子那樣遙遠，而Napoleon憶不起曾經的他，憶不起那個就差一些就要把Illya拋在身後的男人。  
  
Napoleon和重量掙扎，把Illya擱上草地。俄國人的雙唇泛紫，皮膚褪到幾乎透明。Napoleon摸不到脈搏。  
  
Napoleon發出一聲他自己都認不的哀號，像是受傷野獸般破碎的泣鳴聲。  
  
『我很抱歉，』Napoleon說，恐慌梗在喉頭，他絕望地把手壓上Illya的胸膛，想迫使他的心臟繼續跳動。  
  
『對不起，對不起，拜託，Illya。』  
  
他把唇壓上Illya的，將空氣送入俄國人口內，專注到他都忘卻要呼吸。Illya沒有反應，Napoleon哽咽著吸了口氣。  
  
『別這樣對我。』  
  
他從顫抖的牙間擠出這句，盯著Illya緊閉的雙眼，祈求能再次看到裡頭的天藍。他不能失去Illya，不是像這樣，不是現在。  
  
『別離開我。』  
  
他不知道自己到底跪了多久，試圖把生命壓回Illya體內。那是Illya，是他的夥伴，是他太晚才發現生命中不想要缺失的人。但Illya僅是躺在草地上，像個沒了生氣的破布娃娃，對Napoleon的懇求毫無回應。血汩汩的從Illya的腰腹跟肩膀的槍傷流出，這些傷口會復原，他倆都受過更嚴重的傷，Illya必須撐過去，Illya **不能** 現在就離開，Napoleon不准。  
  
『拜託別離開我。』  
  
Napoleon幾乎就要放棄，理智告訴他結束了，一切都來不及了。Illya死了而他再也不會睜開雙眼。但他的心大聲叫著要他繼續，在那一刻，一切之前的擔憂是如此可悲又微不足道。如果他真陷入了愛情的話又怎樣？如果那些陌生的情緒讓他感到害怕又怎樣？如果他不能承受罪惡與羞愧感又怎樣了嗎？如果Illya死去，死前認為Napoleon對他毫無感覺的話，他的擔憂又算的上什麼呢？  
  
Illya咳了下，Napoleon凍在原地，眼睛張大，眼睛睜大，放在Illya胸上的手指咬進掌心。Illya又再次咳了一聲，解脫感竄進Napoleon的五臟六腑，他垂下身子，Illya朝Napoleon的方向畏了下把肺中的水全都咳出來，Napoleon頭暈目眩，Napoleon在 **笑** 。  
  
『我很抱歉。』他哽咽，用手指輕輕刷過Illya濕濡的頭髮，另一隻手在他的軀幹各處游移，告訴Napoleon這是真的，Illya還活著，哪都沒缺。他的視線模糊不清，Napoleon只好眨眨眼把淚水甩開，凝視進他曾以為再也沒機會看見得藍眼睛。  
  
『我愛你。』  
  
承認是如此輕易地溜出他的口中，天沒有塌下來、地也沒有突然開個裂縫把他們雙雙吞進。只有Napoleon，和Illya，蒼白，濕的透頂，卻仍舊活著。  
  
Illya的目光對焦到Napoleon，然後看向他的眼中，在疼痛後頭埋藏的是溫柔。  
Napoleon試著露出笑容，然而他只是被嗆到並咳出聲來，他把Illya拉得更近，手磨蹭對方的下巴，在掙扎的呼吸中，Illya仍舊試圖勾起嘴角。  
  
『我知道。』  
  
他說。  
  
－  
  
頭幾天沒有人可以確信Illya能撐過去，Napoleon幾乎沒有離開Illya的病床邊，當疲憊終於將最後一絲精力榨乾後他會趴在床上睡覺，是Gaby負責確保Napoleon有進食喝水，還有至少在這段日子內洗過一次澡。  
  
當Napoleon陷入睡眠時噩夢找上了他，某些夢中，無論他多絕望地嘗試，都沒辦法在水中找到Illya，還有些他沒辦法將Illya從水中拉起，只能在氧氣耗盡時溺死在俄國人身邊。  
  
當他醒過來時發現某人的手指正梳過他的髮際，溫柔地撫摸他的頭，Napoleon眨眨眼，直看進Illya那雙溫柔的水藍色。  
  
『你長鬍子了。』Illya說，聲音中沒有一絲銳氣。  
  
他擠出個笑容『對啊，』然後咳了下，才發現自己嗓音變得有多沙啞。『我一直很想換個新造型。』  
  
接著有段時間，Napoleon就只是純然地看著Illya，覺得自己再次墜落。他一開始怎麼會覺得否認這感覺才是正確的？  
  
『我是個白痴。』Napoleon說。  
  
Illya臉上掛著＂這我早就知道了＂的表情，嘴角勾成笑。Napoleon坐起身來，拿起放在床頭櫃上頭的水壺，倒了一杯水給Illya，Illya小口小口的啜飲著，然後把水杯放到一旁。  
  
『所以，當我快死的時候，』Illya說，水杯在一邊的桌上。『你說了些什麼。』  
  
『是的。』  
  
Illya並沒有繼續接話，Napoloen花了點時間才意識到Illya是在等待他的回應，他開了一條生路給Napoleon，羞恥和罪惡感湧上他心頭。不應該要是Illya的死亡才讓Napoleon願意開口承認，讓Illya聽到他親口說出這些字句。  
  
『我是認真的。』Napoleon嚴肅地說。  
  
Illya疲倦地眨眨眼，『噢，』他說，『好極了。』  
  
Napoleon被Illya的反應逗笑了，同時那股沉重感消散殆盡。其實一直都這麼容易嗎？是嗎？  
只是因為之前他非得把一切弄得那麼複雜吧。  
  
他向前在Illya的額頭上留下一吻，叫他回去睡覺。  
  
『我沒事。』Illya這麼咕噥，但眼皮不聽話地垂了下來。  
  
Napoleon的手碰到某種冰冷的東西，他往下看發現是Illya找到了他的手。Napoleon笑了，把他倆的手指纏在一塊。  
  
他再也不想放手。  
  
－  
  
在里斯本，Gaby遞給他一個戒指。  
  
Napoleon沒有馬上就看出來那是什麼，當他終於認出那一小塊珠寶為什麼眼熟的時候下巴張的老大，看著Gaby。  
  
Gaby應上他的眼神，臉上帶著的是會心在加一點鬼靈精怪、挑戰與調情，這就是那個在羅馬勾走Illya心的笑容，也是她用來使人分心上最有殺傷力的武器。  
  
Napoleon拜託她收回去，假裝不知道她會給出戒指的理由。接著Gaby要脅說要把戒指丟進海中，他才趕緊把手收回，像是被咬到般迅速。  
  
『你真的確定嗎？』他一遍一遍問到Gaby喪失了耐心。『這是Illya給你的。』 _特別給你的_ 。  
  
『很久以前的事了。』她淡淡地說，『但人生很少會跟著漂亮的劇本走。』  
  
Napoleon撇撇嘴抬起頭來，幾乎就要相信女孩是在用花言巧語玩弄他的感情了。但Gaby只用敏銳的目光專注地盯著街頭來往的行人，Napoleon覺得一股驕傲湧上心頭。  
  
『你膽敢玩弄他，』她說，『我就殺了你。』簡單明瞭。  
  
諷刺的反擊原本已經跳上Napoleon的舌尖，但有什麼讓他把話語硬是壓了下去。他審視著那個戒指，在假的珍珠外環著的是貨真價實的鑽石，珍珠裡頭則是藏著追蹤器。這是做給女人的戒指，一個手比Napoleon還要玲瓏嬌小的女人。然後他想著在飯店裡頭等著他們的Illya，想著要帶什麼當地甜食回去給他，想著當自己帶著最迷人的笑，試圖小口小口餵他時俄國人臉上刷出的淡紅。想著晚上兩人蜷曲在一塊兒，一同拿著從房間中找到的葡萄牙文書練習的畫面，想著起床時看到在他身側的Illya，當注意到Napoleon盯著他的視線時，眼中亮出的神采。  
  
『就等你這麼說。』Napoleon 回應。  
  
Gaby看著他，接著打從心底露出了笑容。

沒有Illya的話，Napoleon也無法獨活。


	3. 尾聲

『我買了義大利泡芙(Zeppole)回來。』

Illya聲音自背後響起，Napoleon幾乎是反射動作的把槍手指捲上槍對準，然後才意識到到底來者是誰。

『別，』Gaby喘息，手從皮包中移開『這麼做。』

 

他們雙雙投給Illya憤懣的眼神，後者豪不在乎，只是把手中裝著點心的盒子遞出去。

『做什麼？』

他們的眼神從Illya身上順者轉到盒子上，Napoleon把手插進口袋，好奇這個俄國人到底是什麼時候被資本主義給腐朽成這副德行。然後他伸手從Illya手中取了那個被他吃到一半的泡芙 ，不帶歉意地塞進嘴中，為奶油跟糖霜的美味呻吟。Illya皺緊眉頭。

『停止追蹤Gaby吧，』Napoleon一邊吃一邊說，『你該放鬆下了。』

Illya對他眨眨眼，然後把視線轉開，假裝沒有聽到剛剛他說了什麼。不過他嘴唇扭成一個可疑的角度－代表他知道什麼Napoleon不知道的。－Gaby向前勾住Illya的手，兩人轉身不理會Napoleon大步離去，留下一個安靜舔拭著剩下的糖霜的Napoleon。

Napoleon把剩下的泡芙塞進嘴中，把手指上的奶霜舔乾淨然後追上自己的隊友。

『你們到底在說什－－』

太晚了，直至這個時候Napoleon才想起來他忽略了一個十分重要的細節。

那個追蹤器同時也是個竊聽器。

END


End file.
